


Captive of Dema

by fluffy_mittens



Series: The Dema Chronicles [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trench (Album), DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), M/M, Science Fiction, Superpowers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens
Summary: Tyler lives in Dema, the city built by the Bishops to keep out Impos, people with powers. He has lived all his life being a true believer, knowing for a fact that Impos are filth. But his life will be turned on its head when he is tested positive for powers- he is an Impo.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: The Dema Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Tyler's hand grips his mother's tightly as he watches with wide, terrified eyes. The man is screaming and yelling, pleading for his life. The crowd gasps as a shock of thunder sounds and lightning crackles, and the man shrieks in desperation. The guards aim their guns, and a ball of light zooms out and hits the man. He collapses, and a collar the colour of midnight is clipped around his neck.

It's the first arrest that Tyler has seen. It will be the first of many.


	2. Discovery

Tyler woke up groggily, moaning. His mum was yelling out to him, and he made his way out of his bedroom and shuffled downstairs. "Tyler, you slept in again. I've made you toast," his mum said, facing away from him. Tyler forced a smile, taking the toast and demolishing it in a few quick bites. He rushed back upstairs and shoved on his yellow jumpsuit.

Tyler lived in Dema, a large city surrounded by a huge wall. The wall was there to keep out the world beyond.

Impos were people who have powers. People began to manifest powers many centuries ago, the most common powers being super strength, super speed and super flexibility. At first, they were treated as equals and respected, but then a group of people rose up who recognised the Impos for what they really were; filth. These people were the Bishops.

The Bishops slaughtered thousands of Impos, but then people started fighting back. The Bishops retreated behind a towering wall made of impenetrable material. The wall was built by enslaved Impos, and nobody can enter. This was the wall surrounding Dema.

That had been hundreds of years ago. Nobody had gone beyond the wall since then, and Dema functioned alone and uninhibited. Impos were still born, but the guards sought them out and arrested them. Nobody knew where Impos were taken, but Tyler was just glad they were gone.

The Bishops designed many technologies to identify and control Impos. Invenits were sleek, black, oblong devices that could test a person and check whether they were an Impo or not. Powers did not manifest until a person was around 16 years old and could be hidden, so Impos were hard to find. Zaguns were also invented, which were used to bring down Impos who fought back. They gathered kinetic energy from the air around them and zapped the Impo, who would have energy sucked out of them and be immobilised. Collars were created to subdue an Impo's powers and could be clipped on once the Impo was immobilised. They absorbed the energy that allowed Impos to use their powers, and rendered them useless.

Tyler had studied these facts over and over in school. Every assignment included some aspect of this, until the history was permanently ingrained in his mind.

Tyler was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a voice shout, "Hey buddy! Wait up!" He turned to see Ryan and Spencer hurrying over to him, holding hands. Dema accepted all sexualities, just as it accepted all genders and races.

Ryan gave him a wide grin. "Did you see the video I sent you?" he asked, and Tyler rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately." he groaned. Spencer chuckled.

They walked through the white archway, with the huge rush of students. The school was huge; the only school in the whole of Dema. All students attended it.

Tyler spotted Josh Dun, with his bright blue hair and muscly chest, and flushed. He'd had a crush on Josh for what seemed like forever, but still hadn't built up the nerve to ask him out.

Ryan elbowed Tyler, laughing. "Mate, you're staring! Just hurry up and ask him out!" he chuckled, and Tyler turned even brighter red. "Shut up," he grumbled, staring at the ground.

He, Ryan and Spencer lined up in one of the many lines for testing. Testing happened every day from when you were 6 up until you were 18 when powers could no longer manifest. Tyler stepped up onto the platform and held out his arm, still chatting to Ryan and Spencer, and heard the muted buzz as the invenit injected the needle into his arm to see if he had developed a power. It didn't hurt, because of the numbing cream coating the needle.

Suddenly, a shout rang out and Tyler flinched out of his reverie. The needle was still in his arm. He glanced around, to see guards converging on a student who had tested positive. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, and happened about once a month. It wasn't cause for much excitement.

The guards were surrounding someone, guns pointed. The person was screaming, terror and desperation obvious in their voice. Light flashed, and Tyler squinted. A murmur ran through the crowd. Tyler moved his head to look away, but then he saw who the Impo was.

Josh Dun.

Tyler sucked in a breath, staring in shock. Josh was on his knees, screaming in pain as he held up a shaking shield of light that crumbled as the guards advanced. His body was writhing, and he collapsed on the ground with a sob.

As Tyler watched in horror, he heard a beep, and the tester gave a yell. He glanced down, to see that the Invenit he had been tested with was flashing a bright red light and letting out a loud beeping noise.

Tyler didn't understand. Was it broken?

Then he realised.

He was- an Impo.

He staggered back in shock, watching with astonishment as Ryan and Spencer backed away from him. He could still hear Josh screaming and sobbing, but he was just speechless. The world was moving in slow motion. He stood frozen as guards surrounded him, pointing their guns at him. He could vaguely hear them shouting something.

"Get on your knees and put your hands in the air!"

This wasn't possible. This couldn't happen. He wasn't an Impo! He was a good citizen! He got good grades and had friends and a good family and supported the Bishops-

Tyler's legs were starting to shake, and he could feel his body trembling. His mind was slowly imploding, and he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists.

A final, pain-filled cry from Josh snapped him awake again. The guards were closer, yelling at him and still pointing zaguns at him.

Tyler felt a strange heat rising in his stomach, and he glanced down to see nothing out of the ordinary. He struggled to breathe as he felt raw power erupt within him. A strange calm overtook his body, and he slowly raised his head. It was like he was watching from behind a glass screen.

He made eye contact with the closest guard, and nearly threw up as the power surged. Put down the zagun and back away, he thought, and to his shock the guard obeyed. The other guards shouted at him, but the first guard staggered backwards as if entranced.

Tyler sucked in a breath, and felt a strange sensation in his neck. He raised his hands to it and glanced down, then let out a yell and nearly fell over.

His hands had turned black.

Tyler looked up as he saw a guard take aim with her zagun and start to pull the trigger. Panic rose in his mind, but then he thought, put down the zagun and lie on the ground, and the guard obeyed.

Another few guards raised their zaguns, but once Tyler thought the command they all obeyed.

Tyler swallowed. Was this his power? He had never heard of the power to command people. It seemed implausible, and far too strong.

As Tyler stared at the guards, a flash of movement caught his eye. The guards were clipping a thin black collar onto Josh's unmoving body.

Rage rose up in Tyler's throat. He strode towards Josh and his guards, eyes narrowed. The guards aimed their zaguns at him but he commanded them to lie down like the other guards. The students were screaming, and he could hear one tester calling for backup. He ignored them all; he didn't have control over his body or mind.

He crouched down over Josh's lifeless body, checking his pulse- it was still there. He gripped the collar, but it had already been clicked into place and he couldn't get it off. He peered down at Josh's blank face, swallowing back tears. How had his life degraded into shit in just a few minutes??

Suddenly, Tyler heard footsteps, and glanced up to see a huge group of guards had surrounded them. He stood up, terrified, as the zaguns were aimed at him. He commanded the guards to lay down their weapons, but he couldn't control them all and only some obeyed him. He screamed as he was hit by nearly 6 balls of kinetic energy, and the world turned black.


	3. Welcome to the Prison

Tyler awoke with a dry mouth and trembling limbs. He couldn't even open his eyes. He was lying spread-eagle on a flat surface, and gradually voices entered his consciousness.

"Is he awake?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then wake him up!"

Suddenly, Tyler felt something stab his shoulder, and he let out a croaky shout. His eyes flew open and his limbs stopped trembling. He sat up and stared around in shock.

He was in a small white room, and he was lying on a white bed. Two people dressed in yellow with masks peered down at him, one holding what looked like a long, thick needle and the other holding a zagun.

Tyler frowned. Why were they dressed in yellow?? Yellow was the colour of the Impos.

Tyler moved to get off the bed but realised his wrists and ankles were tied down. He hesitated, then lifted his head to stare at the masked figures.

The first one tilted its head to the side slightly. "What's your name?" they asked, and Tyler swallowed. He just glared at them.

The second let out a growl, and jabbed him with the object again. Tyler gasped as electricity surged through his body, and he cried out in pain. "Answer the questions, or this interrogation will just take longer," they growled.

The first one repeated the question, "What's your name?"

Tyler sucked in a breath, then replied in a quiet voice, "Tyler."

"Last name?"

"Joseph."

"Age?"

"16."

"Power?"

Tyler blinked. "I-I don't know." "What did I say?" the second one hissed again, and raised the needle. Tyler flinched back, then cried out, "I don't know! I-it must be to control people, or something, because the guards did what I wanted?"

As soon as he remembered that, he sighed in exasperation. I'm so dumb, I could have used my power by now, he thought. He looked straight at the guards and commanded them to put down their weapons and lie down on the ground.

Nothing happened.

The second one smiled grimly. "Haven't you noticed? You've got a collar on," they exclaimed gleefully, and Tyler glanced down in shock. He wrapped shaking hands around the collar and pulled, but it didn't move an inch.

Suddenly, Tyler was struggling to breathe. He let out little gasping sounds as he clawed at the black band around his neck, choking and spitting. The first guard merely watched, while the second raised a small, round remote control and pressed one of the buttons on it.

Tyler collapsed on the bed.

-

Tyler awoke with a throbbing headache. His eyes fluttered, and he tucked his head under his arm, groaning.

A voice rang out. "Wake up, buddy." Tyler flinched, snapping his head around and spotting a boy with styled black hair and a yellow jumpsuit watching him from the next- cell.

He was in a cell.

He stumbled to his feet, staring around. The cell was about the size of his bedroom, with a small bed tucked away in the corner and a table and chair on the opposite side. There were walls on three sides, then bars with a sliding screen for privacy. The boy was watching through a retractable window in the wall to his right, and there was an identical one on the wall to his left.

The boy chuckled dryly. "Calm down, Jesus. I've never had a new kid next to me before," he said. "I'm Brendon, by the way. And you are?"

Tyler swallowed, feeling dizzy and nauseous. "Where am I?" he demanded, sucking in tiny breaths. Brendon frowned. "I asked what your name was," he replied angrily, and Tyler blinked. "S-sorry…I'm T-Tyler." he stammered, and Brendon's face turned sunny again in a second. "Welcome to the Prison!" he exclaimed, waving his arms in the air and grinning. Tyler's terror grew. "What do you mean, prison??" he asked, starting to shake.

Brendon narrowed his eyes. "I mean, you're an Impo. You're a fucking Impo, buddy. You're a criminal." he spat, suddenly furious again.

Tyler shook his head sharply, stumbling backwards and sitting down in the bed. "I'm not a-a criminal." he choked out, tears beginning to run down his face. There was a buzzing in his ears, and he didn't hear Brendon continue to natter away. "I'm not a criminal. I'm not a criminal. I'm not an I-Impo."

He let out a scream, flattening his hands on his face and started to claw at the skin. Brendon let out a shout as Tyler collapsed on the ground, screaming and raking nails down his face. "Guards!" the boy yelled, staring at Tyler in shock.

Tyler was drowning in his mind. All his life, he had believed that Impos were filthy, dirty, disgusting. He was pure. He was clean. He obeyed the law. He couldn't be an Impo. They were lying to him. They were tricking him. This was the work of the actual Impos.

Or maybe he was an Impo. Maybe he was dirty. Maybe he didn't deserve to be alive. Maybe he should just kill himself.

Tyler didn't hear the guards arrive. He didn't see them raise their guns. He didn't feel the energy hit him. He only saw the ocean swallow him whole.


	4. Migraine

Tyler was sick of this migraine.

He had been lying on his bed in his cell for days, and it still hadn't gone away. It was probably from being jabbed and zapped one too many times.

They were feeding him through an IV drip, while he just lay listless on the mattress. He was dressed in a yellow jumpsuit, and the collar around his neck was still suffocating and choked him.

He didn't sleep. Sleep was where the monsters were.

Sometimes he saw Brendon watching him from the window. He didn't know who was in the cell on the other side. He didn't really care.

Nothing made sense anymore. He couldn't trust anyone. Everyone lied.

-

Tyler screamed as he was jerked from sleep. He cursed himself, wrapping his arms around his legs to try to stop them from shaking. He had gone to sleep.

For some reason, he felt more awake then he had ever since arriving at the Prison. He didn't know how long he'd been here, but he was hungry and tired. He glanced down at the IV drip in his arm, and winced as he tugged it out.

Tyler stood up on shaky legs and staggered over to the bars. The sliding screen had been closed, and he couldn't open it. Instead, he shuffled over to the window that didn't lead to Brendon's cell.

He pushed, feeling his useless muscles tremble, but finally the window slid open. Tyler squinted into the dimness- it must be night. There was a figure lying on the bed, curled up on their side and facing away. They were wearing a yellow jumpsuit and a black collar too. As Tyler watched, the person rolled over to face Tyler, and-

Tyler sucked in a breath, eyes going wide.

It was Josh Dun.

A surge of unfamiliar fury rose within him at the sight of Josh trapped in a cell, small and weak and useless.

Tyler shook his head, stumbling backwards. What was wrong with him??

He sat back down on the bed and curled up in a ball. The hunger gnawed at his stomach, but he ignored it. He returned to staring at the ceiling.

-

Tyler got up slowly when he heard guards marching and Brendon banging around next door. He hadn't gone back to sleep.

His eyes caught on the window to Josh's cell, and he hesitated. Then he stumbled over and shoved the window across.

Josh was up leaning against the wall and running his hands through his hair as he gingerly poked a large burn on his side. The same fury from last night rose up in Tyler, and he breathed out sharply.

Josh glanced up, startled, and spotted Tyler. He stumbled back, stiffening. "Why are you here?" he asked anxiously, and Tyler shrugged. "Same as you. I'm an Impo."

Josh's eyes flicked to the ground then back to Tyler's. "When did you get brought in?" he asked, and Tyler shrugged. "I don’t know," he replied. "What about you?"

"A week ago." Josh answered, and Tyler swallowed. "Then me too."

Josh frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I was brought in at the same time as you," Tyler replied, twisting his fingers together nervously. "I…freaked out when I got here. I've been in an IV drip for a while."

Josh swallowed. "Oh." he said, then glanced down at the floor again. "So…what's your power?"

Tyler bit his lip. "I think…it's controlling people. Like, when I got tested positive, I told the guards to put down their zaguns in my head and they did."

Josh looks astonished. "Wow, that's so cool!" he exclaimed, and Tyler blinked. Josh continued, "My power's just light and stuff. Shields are easy, but swords and weapons are hard." "How do you know so much about your power already??" Tyler asked, and Josh frowned. "It manifested a while ago. I was taking drugs from my parents to hide it."

Tyler sucked in a breath, stumbling backwards. "You're a…sneak??" he choked out, and Josh's face went blank. "You're a believer," he said slowly, and Tyler nodded.

Tyler grabbed at his collar with one hand again, squeezing his eyes shut as he struggled to breathe. His other hand came to rest on the windowsill, and he started when he felt another hand covering it.

"It's ok." Josh said quietly, and Tyler opened his eyes. Josh's hand was warm, and he entwined their fingers gently. Tyler suddenly found it was much easier to breathe.

"Why did they bring us here? Why not just kill us?" Tyler asked slowly, and Josh shrugged. "I have no idea," he replied.

Suddenly, a loud bell rang out, and Tyler jumped as the sliding door and bars slid back on both his and Josh's cells. "What-" he started, but then a guard appeared and said, "Breakfast."

Josh didn't seem fazed, heading out of his cell and following the guard. He turned to Tyler. "I forgot you've been out to it. Come on, we go to the dining hall for breakfast."

Tyler nervously followed Josh down the corridor, passing more empty cells. There were other kids all around them, all dressed in yellow jumpsuits with black collars with an empty look in their eyes.

The dining hall was spacious, with many tables and benches. The Impos all headed to their spots automatically, and Josh made room for Tyler at his table.

Tyler scanned the other kids sitting at the table suspiciously. There was a really tall boy with glasses, a girl with fiery red hair and a cocky grin, a boy with blonde curls and a scowl and a boy with black hair and dyed purple tips.

"This is Tyler," Josh announced, and the girl raised an eyebrow at him. "Welcome to the Prison." she said. "Did you come in yesterday?"

Tyler didn't reply.

"No, he was discovered on the same day as me, but he was…out for a while." Josh answered for him, and the blonde-haired boy scoffed and looked away. "Anyway, this is Dallon, Saffron, Kai and Ash." Josh continued.

"Hey," Dallon said shyly. Ash just ran his hand through his hair and stared at Tyler curiously. "What's your power?" Kai asked abruptly, and Tyler blinked. "Uh…controlling people, I think." he muttered, but Kai snorted. "Yeah right. Nobody can do that. Come on, tell us." he demanded, and Tyler flushed red.

"Kai," Josh said angrily, and the boy narrowed his eyes and looked away. Saffron rolled her eyes. "Sorry about him," she told Tyler, who didn't respond.

"Come on, let's go get food." Kai grumbled, standing up and storming off. Dallon followed him quickly, and so did Saffron and Ash.

Josh turned to Tyler. "Sorry about that," he mumbled, and Tyler shrugged. Josh stood up, holding his hand out to Tyler. "C'mon." he offered, and Tyler reluctantly took his hand. They stood up and moved towards the table of food

Josh started to pull his hand away, but Tyler clenched it tight. Josh glanced at Tyler, who looked back wordlessly, then nodded.

Tyler grabbed a plate with his other hand, and slid it along the bench. Food was dumped onto his plate by more masked guards, then he and Josh returned to the table. Saffron and Dallon were talking and laughing, while Kai was sulking and picking at his food. Ash hadn't touched his breakfast at all, and was just staring at the wall.

They sat back down, and Tyler poked his food with his fork suspiciously. It looked like a blob of mulch, or worse.

"So, how does this place work?" Tyler asked Josh. Their hands were still linked.

"Well, every day's the same. We wake up, have breakfast and head to the training rooms to work on our powers. Then lunch, then just time to chill in our rooms. Our cells. Then dinner, then bed, and then we repeat it again." Josh replied, and Tyler frowned. "Why are they teaching us to use our powers?? I thought they hated powers??" he questioned, but Josh shrugged. "Like I said, that's all I know. We're not told anything," he said. "Sometimes the others go on jobs, though."

Tyler frowned again. "Jobs?"

"We go out and track down rebels, then bring them back here. Usually. Other kids with stronger powers do other stuff." Saffron piped up. Tyler dropped his head into his hands as he tried to make sense of it all. "But…we're wearing collars, aren't we? So on jobs you can't use your power!" he said, frowning. "They control the collars; they can lower the voltage," Saffron explained.

Tyler groaned as his headache burst into existence. The sound went on and on, echoing in his head and making his body tremble. He vaguely heard voices speaking to him, alarmed, but he was falling, tumbling, screaming. He didn't know what was real.

Relief came in the form of darkness.


	5. Training

Tyler awoke to feel of a warm body next to his, and his eyelashes fluttered. He heard Josh ask, "Tyler?" and opened his eyes to see Josh sleepily peering at him. They were lying on Tyler's bed, in Tyler's cell.

Tyler swallowed, feeling his dry throat. "I keep passing out," he said crossly, and Josh chuckled slightly.

Tyler frowned, lifting his head slightly and glancing around. "How did we get here? And why aren't you in your own cell?" he asked, puzzled.

"You were brought back here after you passed out. And every time I walked more than three feet away from you, you started screaming and thrashing. So I was allowed to stay with you." Josh answered, and Tyler blinked.

"It's night time, by the way," Josh added, and Tyler flopped back on the pillow, exhausted.

He felt Josh entwine their hands, and flushed. He suddenly became aware of everywhere that they were touching, and a warm feeling grew in his stomach.

"Thanks for staying with me," he mumbled, burying his face in the pillow to hide his embarrassment, and Josh squeezed their hands tighter.

Tyler's eyes slowly fluttered shut.

-

The next day started off better; breakfast didn't end with him having an attack, and he managed to eat something. Josh was always with him, keeping him company and calming him down when he felt panicked again.

Once breakfast ended, the Impos streamed out of the dining hall and reported to small rooms with guards and people in white jackets. Josh led Tyler to a guard, who told him to report to room 54F. Josh led the way.

Tyler was shaking with nerves by the time they arrived at his training room. Josh gave him a final hug, then left. He stood outside the door, copying the tall girl outside the next room. He clenched his hands into fists, determined not to break down again.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Tyler nervously stepped inside. The room was completely white; a white stool in the centre, and a woman in a white jacket sitting in a white seat to the side.

"Welcome to training, Tyler. I understand that it's your first session?" the woman asked, and Tyler gave a short nod. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt too much, and it'll be over soon." she continued in a soothing voice.

Tyler blinked. Nobody had told him it would hurt!

He glanced around at the door, but it had closed and locked.

"Sit down on the stool and place your feet on the mark, Tyler."

He hesitated.

"Sit down."

Under the fierce gaze of the woman, Tyler crept forwards and perched on the stool. He put his feet in the outline on the floor, then jumped as restraints leapt out of the floor and gripped his ankles. His breath began to come in short pants as he struggled.

"Calm down." the woman snapped, and Tyler swallowed and forced himself to still. The woman continued, "You could control the guards when you tested positive, yes?" Tyler nodded. "We're just going to check what your power really is." she finished.

A beam of light shot out of the ceiling, illuminating Tyler. He flinched, ducking his head and letting out a small cry. The lights began to flash, and a headache exploded in Tyler again. He moaned, then felt a current of excruciating pain run down his spine.

Tyler had never felt such pain. He felt himself trying to faint, but for some reason he couldn't. He screamed, arching his back and pressing his hands to his face. Blood ran out of his nose. He shuddered as he felt claws scrape at the edges of his mind, breaking his barrier and reaching inside.

He was going to die.

He was-

The light went out, and Tyler slumped back down. His breath came in short pants, and dry sobs wracked his body.

"Good job." the woman said, scanning a white screen.

Tyler's vision had black spots, and he shook violently. "What j-just happened?" he stammered, clenching the edges of the stool tightly.

The woman glanced up impatiently. "Like I said, we invaded your mind to see what your power was."

Tyler's hands leapt back up to his head. "You r-reached inside m-my m-mind?" he asked in horror, and the woman gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes." she snapped, and returned to her screen.

"W-what's my power?" he choked out, but the woman ignored him.

Tyler closed his eyes, leaning down and curling up in a ball. His ankles were still restrained. Tears flooded down his face, and he concentrated on breathing to block out the horrifying memory of the pain he had just experienced.

There was silence for a long time, until the woman finally spoke up. "That's enough for today. Too much and your mind will crumble. You can go back to your cell."

The ankle restraints snapped back into the floor, and the door smoothly slid open. Tyler staggered to his feet, amazed that he could still stand. He stumbled out into the corridor, and the door closed behind him.

He could see guards stationed at spots along the corridor, but they ignored him as he collapsed on the ground. Grief and agony built up in his throat, until he let out an earth-shattering scream and crashed his head hard against the wall.

The pain was nothing compared to what he had just experienced, and brought him some relief. He sobbed as he banged his head again and again, ignoring the blood trickling into his face. He heard guards yelling and rushing over, but they didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

He went limp as a guard picked him up, tasting blood on his tongue. He vaguely remembered being carried to another white room and placed on a white bed. A nurse had come and attended to his head, cleaning the wound and wrapping a bandage around it. He had stayed on the bed with a thrashing headache, until a guard carried him back to his cell.

Tyler just lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and focusing on breathing in, then out, then in, then out.

A song drifted through his mind:

I can't believe how much I hate  
Pressures of a new place roll my way  
Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me  
Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me  
I crumble underneath the weight  
Pressures of a new place roll my way  
Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me  
Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me

Music had always been something Tyler loved, but he never had much inspiration to write and sing songs.

Now ideas were flooding at him, almost too fast:

Rust around the rim  
Drink it anyway  
I cut my lip  
Isn't what I want  
Blood is on my tongue  
I cut my lip

No, I move slow  
I wanna stop time  
I'll sit here 'till I find the problem  
No, I move slow  
I wanna stop time  
I'll sit here 'till I find the problem

"I didn't know you could sing."

Tyler flinched, sitting up and crying out as pain rocketed through his head. He winced, then glanced around.

Brendon was staring at him from the window, and Tyler could see tears in the boy's face. He froze.

"Be careful. They hate music here. They might take your voice away if they hear."

Tyler frowned, feeling sick at the thought. "Can they…do that?" he asked, horrified.

Brendon just stared at him for a moment longer, grief and emotion plain on his face, then turned away and shut the window. Tyler felt the nausea rise again, and horror flooded his stomach. Had they taken away Brendon's voice?

Tyler collapsed back on the bed.


	6. Disobedience

Tyler awoke the next day to see Josh peeking in from the window, looking worried. "Tyler? How are you?" he said anxiously. Tyler felt gratified that Josh cared about him so much; they barely even knew each other.

Then rage rose in its place. Josh hadn't told him the first training session would hurt so much! He sat up suddenly, wincing at the pain in his head, and glared furiously at Josh. "You didn't tell me." he spat. "It hurt- it hurt so much, and you didn't tell me."

Josh looked startled and confused. "Tell you what?? What hurt?? Did they harm you??" he burst out. "Did they do that to your head?"

Tyler blinked, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling his head jerk to the side. "T-the training. It…hurt." he sobbed, shuddering at the memory.

Josh frowned. "Mine- mine didn’t," he replied slowly, and Tyler turned to look at him, still angry. "What do you mean it didn't hurt? Of course it did!" he choked, but Josh shook his head. "I swear it didn't. I would have warned you if it did."

Tyler swallowed. "Why did mine hurt, then?" he asked in a small voice, and Josh shrugged. "I…I don't know."

The bars slid back as the guards marched past, and Tyler slumped to his feet and trudged out of his cell. Josh immediately ran to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders to support him. "I'm so sorry." Josh breathed, staring at the wound on Tyler's head.

"They didn't make that," Tyler mumbled, and Josh blinked, a horrified look coming over his face. Then they reached the dining hall, and Tyler sat down heavily on the bench.

"What happened to you??" Saffron exclaimed, staring at the wound on his head. Tyler remained silent. Kai rolled his eyes, muttering, "Attention-seeker."

Something snapped within Tyler. He slowly lifted his head and stared at Kai, feeling his body begin to tremble. With a primal scream, he leapt forwards and tackled Kai to the ground.

Kai was stronger, but it was like Tyler wasn't in control of his own body. He couldn't feel any pain. His fists were flying, and Kai was shrieking, and the guards were rushing over, and Josh was yelling, and Ash didn't move at all.

The guards grabbed Tyler and tried to pin him to the ground, but he kept fighting and struggling. Eventually, one of them pressed a button on their little remote and an electric shock shot out of Tyler's collar and immobilised him.

Kai was unconscious, bleeding and limp. Josh stood, frozen, staring at Tyler in shock. Saffron was sobbing quietly, swiping at her face fiercely.

Tyler only noticed then that Dallon wasn't there. He wanted to ask where the boy was, but he couldn't move.

The guards picked him up and took him back to his cell again, dumping his body on the bed and slamming the door shut. Tyler wished Josh were here, but he knew Josh would hate him now.

He hated himself now.

-

After what seemed like hours, Tyler was finally able to move again. He curled up in a ball, singing soft enough so that the guards outside couldn't hear:

In time, I will leave the city  
For now, I will stay alive  
In time, I will leave the city  
For now, I will stay alive  
In time, I will leave the city  
For now, I will stay alive  
In time, I will leave the city  
For now, I will stay alive

The repetitive lyrics soothed him, but he didn't fall asleep. He just lay there, singing those same lines over and over again, until he heard Josh enter the cell next door.

"Tyler?"

Tyler ignored him.

"Tyler, are you ok?"

Why would Josh even care?

"Tyler, it's alright. Kai was being a dick."

"Tyler?"

Tyler slowly sat up, turning around to face Josh. "What's wrong with me?" he asked in a broken voice.

Josh swallowed. "Nothing. It's- this place. It-" he ran his hands through his hair, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Tyler slumped back on the bed.

-

Tyler stayed in bed rest again for another day. Then the guards came to tell him to get up one morning, so he had to go and eat breakfast and head to training, in a different room this time.

He couldn't stop shaking in terror. Would it hurt again? Would they delve into his mind again?

The door slid open, and he staggered inside, cowering away from the man in the chair.

The man nodded at the stool, but Tyler shook his head jerkily. "No- please-" he begged, but the man ignored him. "Sit down." he snapped, and Tyler had no choice but to obey. The ankle restraints snapped into place again.

The man scanned the screen. "The results from the last session showed that your power was indeed the ability to control people via commands that you think."

The man motioned to the wall, which slid back to reveal a young girl. "Make her raise her hand."

Tyler blinked. "I can't," he replied shortly, and the man frowned. "The collar," Tyler explained.

The man shook his head. "The guards have lowered the voltage. You can use your power now, just not on me."

Tyler turned back to the girl, who was standing blank-faced and frozen. "What happened to her? Why isn't she moving, or…doing anything?" he asked worriedly. "Her mind has been partially wiped, which will make it easy for you to control her." the man answered.

Tyler felt like throwing up. "W-what?" he stuttered, staring in horror at the girl. She only looked about 6.

The man huffed impatiently. "Hurry up. Make her raise her hand." he snapped.

Tyler's eyes flickered up to the switched-off lights above him and back down. He had no choice but to obey, for fear of being hurt. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, and stared at the girl. Raise your right hand, he commanded. Nothing happened.

"Try again." the man snapped, and Tyler squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. Raise your right hand, he commanded again, stronger this time.

There was a pause, before the girl obeyed. Her face didn't move an inch.

"It was easy to control the- the guards when I was discovered, why is it so hard now?" Tyler frowned, still staring at the girl. "When you first have the collar put on, it affects your power and makes it weak. You'll have to practise and build up the strength to use it with your collar still on." the man explained. "Also…you've been rather inactive since you've arrived."

Tyler's head was starting to pound again. He couldn't stop staring at the girl.

"Do it again." the man demanded.

Tyler ignored him. There was a growing storm in his head.

"Do it again."

Silence.

"Do it again, Tyler."

A choked sob escaped from the boy. The man narrowed his eyes, then reached out and pressed a button on the side of the chair.

Tyler froze as the lights above him flickered on. His head jerked up in horror, and he let out a deafening scream.

"No- no- please-" he choked, covering his head with his arms. The current ran through his body again, and he let out a wail that went on and on as the pain flooded his body again. Blood sprayed from his nose and even trickled out of his ears, as he jerked and thrashed.

The man was unaffected, and after a while pressed another button. The light flicked off, and Tyler slumped down listlessly.

"Do it again," the man repeated.

Tyler lifted his trembling head and stared blankly at the girl. Attack him.

The girl's head snapped to stare at the man, then she raced forwards and leapt. The man let out a yell, stumbling backwards as the girl clawed at his face and kicked him fiercely. He called for guards, who burst in and tackled the girl to the ground. Another guard came over to Tyler and pointed their zagun at his face. Tyler felt a buzz as his collar was activated again, but he continued to stare at the round room where the girl had been.

"You'll regret this, you filthy piece of shit." the guard spat, then lifted their arm and punched Tyler in the side of the face.

Tyler let out a broken cry, even more blood spraying from his nose. The guard lifted their arm again, but another guard caught it and muttered something. The first guard hesitated, but just prodded Tyler with the zagun instead. "Take him back to his cell. He'll be punished later," they told another guard.

Tyler was dragged back along the corridor, dripping blood, and dumped on the floor of his cell. He sucked in a breath as the guard gave him one last kick, then left and slammed the door closed.


	7. An Offer

Tyler must have passed out, because he awoke with a painful jolt to the sound of Josh sobbing. He groaned as he staggered to his feet, wrapping one arm around his stomach and leaning on the table.

He heard Josh rush to the window and slumped over to meet him. "Ty-Tyler, I'm so sorry." Josh choked out, as Tyler's vision swam. "Sorry for what?" he slurred, rubbing dried blood off his top lip. The world was too bright when he opened his eyes, so he closed them instead.

Josh was still sniffling quietly as he pressed his hands against the glass. Why is Josh crying? He's not the one who's been beaten up, Tyler puzzled.

"I'm tired," he mumbled vaguely, then slumped over to the bed and passed out.

His nightmares were full of monsters with his face.

-

Tyler awoke again, wincing, much more awake this time. The door was sliding open, and Josh was rushing in.

"TylerohmygodTylerareyouok??" Josh blurted out, hands fluttering uselessly in the air as he stared.

Tyler rubbed his hands over his face, scowling when he saw the dried blood now coating his hands. "Yeah, I'm totally fine," he replied sarcastically, then immediately felt guilty.

Josh swallowed, then took Tyler's hands in one of his own and sat down on the bed next to him. "What…what did they do to you?" he asked quietly.

Nausea roiled in Tyler's stomach. "They told me to use my power to control this girl whose mind had been wiped. It was horrible. They- zapped me, or whatever. I accidentally told the girl to attack the guy in white in the chair, then the guards beat me up and brought me back here."

Josh's face went white. His eyes roved over Tyler's limp body, tears trickling down his face again.

Tyler frowned. "Why are you crying?"

Josh stared at Tyler for a second more, before letting out a broken sob and leaning down.

Tyler froze as Josh kissed him.

His mind went blank. Why was Josh kissing him?? They- they should be at breakfast now. He- Josh-

Josh pulled away, gazing down at Tyler for a moment before dropping his head in his hands. "I'm sorry," he muttered, shaking his head slightly. "That was dumb."

Tyler swallowed, then squeezed Josh's hand. The boy glanced up, then Tyler was kissing him back.

Tyler had had a crush on Josh for years, always watching him at a distance. It seemed ridiculous that they were finally kissing now that they were Impos and were in a prison.

Josh's hands cradled Tyler's face gently, and his lips were unbearably soft. He let out a little sigh, leaning closer and deepening the kiss. Tyler was struggling to breathe, but it wasn't from a breakdown this time.

Finally, Tyler broke the kiss, swallowing hard. A smile crept onto his face as he stared into Josh's eyes. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Josh breathed.

Tyler blinked, shocked. "What?" he asked, taken aback, and Josh chuckled. "I'm the one with the crush, not you!" Tyler continued.

Josh let out a snort. "I guess we were both cowards, then."

They shared a fond smile, then Josh stood up. "C'mon, we have to get to breakfast," he said, tugging Tyler after him and supporting him with a strong arm. Tyler winced as pain flooded his body with every step, but he managed to make it all the way to the dining hall.

The other Impos muttered as they stared at Tyler. Saffron let out a little cry, leaping up. "What happened??" she exclaimed, while Kai and Dallon just gazed at him, shocked.

Tyler smiled bitterly. "Training."

Saffron frowned. "Our training was never that bad. It sometimes hurt a little, yes, but we were never…"

Tyler ignored her and slumped down on the bench. "I'll get your breakfast." Josh murmured, and Tyler gave a little hum of agreement.

His eyes fluttered shut as he sat at the table. He ran a mental check of all his wounds; his face was bruised and he had a black eye from where the guard punched him, his ribs were probably broken from where the guard had kicked him and his limbs felt floppy and useless from the 'zap' or whatever it was that the white-jacketed person used.

Josh placed a plate with his breakfast in front of him, then wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. Tyler forced himself to eat, swallowing the sour-tasting lumps with a grimace.

He had nearly finished when suddenly a guard barged into the hall and called his name. His whole body flinched in terror, and Josh stood in front of him protectively.

The guard shoved Josh aside. "What are you doing??" Saffron exclaimed, standing up too. The guard glared at her. "He has disobeyed the rules, and must be punished." "Hasn't he been punished enough already??" Josh spat, shoving the guard away.

Tyler knew he should be fighting back too, but terror made him merely curl up in a ball and bury his head between his legs. He felt rough hands grab him, and he let out soft, shaky little breaths of fear.

"Let him go! Let go!" Josh was screaming, and Saffron was yelling as she fought against another guard. Kai was watching, shocked, while Dallon was just shaking slightly. Ash was still silent, staring at the floor.

Tyler's head rolled listlessly to the side as he was dragged off.

He was dragged along the corridor and thrust into a room by the guard. He lay splayed out on the floor, closing his eyes and mentally preparing himself for the pain.

"Get up, Tyler." a female voice said kindly.

Tyler's eyes opened, and he blinked at the woman sitting in the chair. She wasn't wearing all white like the other torturers. Instead, she was wearing red, the colour of the Bishops.

Red had always made Tyler feel safe. Now it was prominent in his nightmares.

He slowly got to his feet, staring blankly at the woman. "My name is Aura, and I am sent from the Bishops. They have heard about you. A power as strong as yours has not been seen in decades. You're special, Tyler."

Tyler just blinked.

"The Bishops want your help. There is a growing rebel movement, and they need to stifle it. They can use your power."

Tyler shook his head violently. "I won't help them. They…it's their fault I'm here." he choked out.

Aura smiled. "That's not true, Tyler. They only want the best for you. At the moment, you have an illness, but they can help you to get better. The training is essential for fixing you."

Tyler shook his head again, but the thought stayed in his brain. "N-no-" he stammered, starting to shake again. "It's true. You know it's true." Aura repeated in that same level voice, and Tyler let out a small noise.

"Tyler, the Bishops need your help. If you do this, they will put all their efforts towards curing you. You can leave the Prison and go back to your normal life. You can see your mother, your father, your siblings again."

Tyler sunk to the floor.

"The training hurts so much because your power is so strong. The doctors have to work harder to cure you. But you can be healed in a few hours if you help the Bishops. No more pain. No more terror. You can say goodbye to all of this."

Tyler slowly lifted his head. It sounded like a distant dream. Leaving this all behind, going home. He couldn't help it; he wanted it so badly.

Then a thought struck him. "What about Josh?" he asked in a croaky voice.

Aura's eyes narrowed. "Ah, yes, Josh," she said, her voice suddenly sounding colder. "His power is nowhere near as strong as yours, Tyler. You need to forget about him; he can't be of much use."

Tyler frowned. "You need to save Josh, too."

Aura shook her head sharply. "You'll have to leave him behind when you are healed."

Tyler glared at her. "I'll only help the Bishops if Josh can come too."

Aura paused, then sighed. "Of course," she replied sweetly. "And Tyler, you can ask the guards for anything now, and they'll give it to you. The guards who abused you will be punished."

Tyler frowned. "What do you mean, ask them for anything?" he asked.

Aura beamed at him. "I mean, you can ask for anything to be put in your cell! Books, music, pens, toys, posters, anything!"

Tyler thought for a moment. "Can there be a door between Josh and I's cells?"

Aura's face went blank, and something flickered in her eyes before she turned sweet again. "Sure!"

"And can Brendon have his voice back?"

Aura's nostrils flared, and her fists clenched. "Brendon's voice was taken away for a reason, sweetie." she snapped, her eyes slowly turning red. Tyler stumbled backwards, terrified.

"You can go now."

Tyler ran for his life.


	8. Gunshots and Guilt

Josh was waiting in Tyler's cell when Tyler arrived. He was looking kind of astonished and confused.

He glanced up at Tyler as the boy entered. "They put a door between our cells." he stated, pointing at it. Tyler smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah."

"Why??" Josh asked, scrunching up his face adorably, and Tyler giggled. He felt strangely happy. "Because I asked them to!"

Josh raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to explain a bit better, Tyler."

Tyler gave a sigh and sat down. "They didn't hurt me. There was a woman from the Bishops there, and she told me that my power was really strong and the Bishops wanted to use it to take down the rebels. If I help the Bishops, then they'll take away my power and I can leave the Prison! And apparently, I can ask the guards for anything now and they have to give it to me. That's why they put the door in."

Josh frowned. "Tyler, why would you want them to take away your power??" he exclaimed angrily, and Tyler blinked. "B-because it- it caused all this!" he replied, motioning to his cell.

Josh sighed. He stared at Tyler for a beat, before flopping back on Tyler's bed. "Alright. I'll help them, as long as they help you." he huffed, and Tyler wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Thank you." he said quietly. They lay there for a moment, sharing each other's warmth, before Josh sat up suddenly. "Wait, so the guards can give you anything, right?" he asked, and Tyler nodded slowly.

Josh grinned. "Then let's redecorate!"

-

The guard was furious that they had to obey Tyler. They grumbled and muttered, but eventually returned with all the requests.

The was a huge, plush double bed, which Tyler blushed slightly at. There was a large, comfy sofa, and a gaming system to play video games. Josh's cell was transformed into a bathroom/music room, with drums for Josh, and a ukulele, sound system and bass guitar for Tyler. He was astonished that Josh could play drums.

They also ordered a huge bookshelf full of books, and comfier clothes. All their meals were brought to their cell, so they spent most of their time playing video games and music. Tyler found inspiration for more songs coming to him:

Alright  
You're a legend in my own mind  
My middle name, my goodbye

Sippin' on straight chlorine  
Let the vibes slide over me  
This beat is a chemical, beat is a chemical  
When I leave don't save my seat  
I'll be back when it's all complete  
The moment is medical, moment is medical  
Sippin' on straight chlorine

If I keep moving, they won't know  
I'll morph to someone else  
What they throw at me's too slow  
I'll morph to someone else  
I'm just a ghost  
I'll morph to someone else  
Defense mechanism mode

After a few days of bliss, a guard turned up at their cell. "It's time for more training."

At Tyler's terrified glance, the guard confirmed, "Together."

Tyler gave a soft sigh of relief.

He still shook as he and Josh followed the guard down the corridor, holding onto Josh's hand like an anchor. The guard ushered them into a training room, and Aura sat in the chair. Tyler didn't know if he should be relieved or scared.

"Welcome, boys!" she announced. "Tyler, Josh, before you can go on missions, we will have to train you more and hone your powers."

Josh scowled at her. "What exactly are we going to do on these missions?" he questioned.

Aura's eyes flashed. "Take down the rebels." she snapped, before her face turned bright again. "So Josh, according to your first training session, your power is light shields and light swords, although the swords are hard to make and take up a lot of your energy. And Tyler, your power is controlling people."

Tyler nodded.

"Josh, you go first. It's the same as the training we've been doing so far. You'll be doing this again each day, because your power can't get any stronger except with practice."

Josh glanced at Tyler, then sat on the stool. The ankle restraints snapped into place, and Tyler shuddered.

The door slid open. A guard stood there, aiming a zagun at Josh. Josh raised a hand and tensed it, squinting his eyes in concentration as the guard pulled the trigger.

Tyler cried out, moving forwards to protect Josh, but then a thin shield of light sprang up and the ball of energy was absorbed. He froze, staring in astonishment. Josh shot him a grin. "See? I can do impressive stuff too." he joked.

Aura made an impatient noise, glaring at Josh. She pressed a button, and the ankle restraints snapped back into place. "Tyler's turn."

Tyler sucked in a deep breath as Josh climbed off. He sat down on the stool, flinching as the ankle restraints snapped into place. Aura smiled widely at him as the door slid open to reveal another blank faced kid. This time, there was a gun -a real one- on a small table.

"The guards have lowered the voltage enough that your power should be stronger now, Tyler. I need you to make the boy kill himself."

There was silence, before Josh let out an outraged sound. "You can't do that!" he yelled furiously, but Aura ignored him.

Tyler was frozen, horrified. "N-no, I…I can't!" he stuttered, and Aura's eyes narrowed. He let out a terrified sob as her finger came to rest on the button that would activate the lights above him. "Please! I'm not strong enough! I can't!" he sobbed, feeling a scream building up in the back of his throat.

"Tyler, you have to develop your powers. This is the only way to do it." Aura replied smoothly. "Now make the boy kill himself."

Josh shouted, "You bitch!" then rushed at Aura furiously. She smiled, then two guards leaped into the room and pinned him to the floor.

Tyler's gaze was fixed on the blank-faced boy, standing next to the gun. The scream was building up even more, but he was desperately trying to choke it down. "Please!" he sobbed, shaking like a leaf now.

Aura sighed. "I didn’t want to have to do this, Tyler."

He fought desperately against the ankle restraints as the light flicked on above him. Josh was watching, confused and furious. Tyler began thrashing and writhing as the current shot out.

Excruciating pain exploded in his body, and the scream finally shot out of his throat. Josh cried out in horror, fighting in vain against the guards trapping him. Blood was spurting out of Tyler's ears and nose, and it felt like his whole body was on fire.

Finally, the light turned off and Tyler slumped down on the stool. Broken sobs wracked his body, and all the fight had gone out of him. He stared listlessly at the wall.

"Now, Tyler," Aura demanded, "Make the boy kill himself."

Tyler moved as if in water, staring at the boy and blinking slowly. Josh watched, holding his breath. Eventually, the blank-faced boy moved, picking up the gun and holding it to his head. "That's good, Tyler. Now finish the job." Aura sang.

Josh tried to cry out, to get to Tyler, to do anything, but the guards were too strong. He watched in horror as the boy pulled the trigger.

Tyler jerked as if hit as the gunshot rang out.

Aura gave a wide smile. "See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" she said sweetly. Tyler didn't move, and started to shake. Josh recognised the signs, trying to rush towards him, but the guards still held him back. Aura's eyes flicked to him for an instant, before back to Tyler. "Let's try again, shall we?" she asked gleefully, and nodded to one of the guards. He took out his little black remote and pressed a button. Aura turned back to Tyler.

"Now, make the guard shoot your little friend there."

Tyler started to shake even more, eyes widening and tears trickling out. "I c-can't." he spluttered. "I c-can't control the g-guards."

Aura smiled. "You can now."

Tyler went white, turning to see one of the guards holding Josh step back while the other took out his zagun.

He stared, frozen, at Josh for a long while, and Josh could almost see the battle going on in his head.

Then Tyler shook his head. "I won't."

Aura gave a long sigh. "Remember, it's a zagun, not a real gun. It'll just knock him out."

Tyler shook his head again.

Aura rolled her eyes. "I thought you didn't want me to do this." she chuckled dryly, then reached out and pressed the button to turn the lights above Tyler on again. This time when the bolt of light shot down and hit Tyler, he still thrashed and screamed, but he didn't tear his eyes away from Josh.

Josh nearly threw up. "Stop! Stop! Please!" he begged Aura, but the woman ignored him.

He turned back to Tyler. "Just do it! It won't hurt! It'll just knock me out!" he pleaded as the light switched off and Tyler slumped back down.

Tyler was frozen, unable to move. He could feel his body desperately trying to pass out, but the current was somehow preventing him from doing so. He couldn't stop staring at Josh.

"Please, just do it." Josh sobbed softly, and Tyler let out a long breath. He focused on the guard.

Shoot him.

The gunshot rang out, just as before, and Josh slumped to the floor.

Tyler swallowed, tasting blood, and twisted his fingers together. Aura smiled widely, then pressed the button to release Tyler from the stool. "Very well done, Tyler." she praised him, but he turned to her with a dead look in his eyes. "I. Hate. You." he spat, blood trickling out of his mouth with every word. "I hate you. I fucking HATE YOU!"

He leaped forward, forcing his screaming muscles to work. Aura didn't flinch as guards slammed into him, pinning him to the ground. He continued to thrash and scream, clawing at his own face and neck now and drawing blood. His cries had changed. "I HATE MYSELF! I HATE MYSELF!"

The world turned black.


	9. Escape Part 1

Josh woke up to find himself on his and Tyler's bed. He winced as he sat up, flexing his shoulder gently.

Suddenly, memories of the previous day came rushing in like a tsunami. Josh let out a soft cry, spinning around.

Tyler was lying on the other side of the bed, splayed out and pale. There was still dried blood on his ears, nose and lips, but now there were also claw marks all over his face that were still oozing. Josh sobbed quietly as he leaned down, gently running a hand over Tyler's face.

He rushed over to the sliding door, and pushed it open. There was a guard standing just outside. "Why haven't you healed him??" Josh yelled, fighting back tears. The guard grinned back. "Miss Aura said he had to build up his strength." they replied in a gleeful voice. Josh slumped back, feeling sick, and slammed the door shut.

There was a small groan from behind him, and Josh spun around to see Tyler's eyelids slowly open.

He rushed over, leaping onto the bed and softly cradling Tyler's head. "Tyler?" he begged, as the boy let out shaky breaths.

Tyler's eyes slowly opened. He whispered something, but Josh didn't hear. "Tyler, you have to speak louder." he encouraged softly.

"Kill me."

Josh jerked back, crying, "What?? No!" in shock. Tyler seemed exhausted just by doing that, and he slipped back onto the bed, limp. Josh stared at him in horror and misery. He hated the Bishops, he hated the guards, he hated Dema for doing this to Tyler.

He clenched his fists, swallowing, then mumbled, "We have to get out of here."

-

It only took a few days for Tyler's cuts and bruises to heal, but his spirit still hadn't recovered. He hardly moved most days, and hadn't gotten out of bed in what seemed like forever. He refused to eat, so the guards had come and put him on an IV drip and some drugs.

Josh had to leave each day to continue his training, although it wasn't with Aura now, just another white-jacket. He repeated the same things each session- practising to form light shields and swords.

Every day, Saffron pestered Josh about how Tyler was, but Josh never had good news. Kai looked guilty and sick at every breakfast after hearing what had happened, and Dallon just looked horrified. Ash still didn't speak.

One night, about a week and a half later, Josh lay cuddling Tyler in the middle of the night, whispering to him about how he was determined for them to escape. "We have to get out of here, Ty." he murmured, arms wrapped around the extraordinarily thin boy. "If we stay here, you'll die, and I-I can't let that happen."

Josh heard Tyler give a soft sigh and his heart leaped, but Tyler still didn't speak. "We can't escape with our collars on, so I'll have to find a way to get them off. We could recruit the others to come too, Saffron and Dallon and Kai and Ash. Ty, we have to get out of here."

Josh let out a sudden gasp as Tyler rolled over, staring into Josh's eyes. He hadn't realised Tyler was awake. He felt like throwing up as he stared into the boy's eyes; they were hollow and empty.

Tyler gave a small nod, and Josh's heart soared. "I promise I'll get us out of here." he whispered, pulling Tyler closer. Tyler let out a small, shaky breath as his head came to rest on Josh's shoulder, and his thin, pale arms gingerly moved to wrap around Josh.

They lay like that for the rest of the night.

-

Josh discussed how to get the collars off with Saffron at breakfast the next day. "I don't know, so many people have tried before but they could never do it." she said in a worried voice. Josh concentrated for a moment. "The guards control the collars with that little black remote, right?" he asked, and Saffron nodded slowly. "So maybe, if we get our hands on one of those, we could get the collars off!" he finished.

Saffron nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. Then she bit her lip. "We'll have to really surprise the guards if we want to get it. Whenever we attack them, they just knock us out." she commented.

Josh glanced around at the others around the table. "We'll have to use everybody, and just attack one guard when they're alone." he replied, and Saffron nodded.

He planned the attack quickly- Tyler was fading further and further away with every passing hour. Eventually, they were ready.

They were heading back to their cells after lunch- Saffron, Ash, Dallon, Kai and Josh. They walked in a group, keeping their heads down so as not to be conspicuous.

They reached the corner that Dallon had identified, where there were two sharp turns in a row and a guard was isolated at one point. They paused for a moment around the corner, then Josh nodded.

Ash walked out slowly, and the guard glanced his way. Their eyes followed the black and purple haired boy the whole way, until their head was facing away from the others.

"Now." Josh muttered.

He leaped out, diving at the guard's feet and knocking them to the ground. The guard let out a shout, reaching for his black remote and taking it out. He pressed a button, and Josh fell to the floor.

Then Saffron, Kai and Dallon attacked, Dallon grabbing the remote while Saffron and Kai pinned the guard to the ground. They thrashed and tried to yell out, but Kai grabbed their zagun and hit them in the head with the butt of it.

Saffron glanced around, breathless. "We did it!" she cried, sounding shocked. She glanced down at Josh, who was lying unconscious on the floor. She knelt down and gently tapped his cheek with her hand. "Josh, wake up! We have to move!"

After a few minutes of progressively harder hitting, Josh finally awoke with a groan. He scanned the area, then spotted the guard on the ground and grinned. "Wow." he said blankly.

Then he turned to face Dallon. "Did you get it?" he asked, and the taller boy nodded, holding out the little remote.

Josh took it slowly, turning it over and inspecting it. There were six buttons and a small touch screen on one side. He activated the remote, swiping through the touch screen and searching through all the commands.

Nothing.

"Shit!" Josh swore. He searched again, but there was no command to release the collar.

He threw the remote at the floor angrily, feeling tears springing to his eyes. Saffron pressed her hands to her mouth in horror. "What are we going to do now??" Kai asked.

Josh shrugged slowly. "We'll have to keep looking." he said hopelessly.

"What do we do about the guard?" Saffron asked nervously.

After inspecting the zagun, Josh discovered that it had a memory wipe function. He pointed it to the guard's forehead and selected 'memory wipe' and '10 minutes'. There was a flash, then the guard's eyelashes fluttered.

"Quick, move." Josh hissed, placing the zagun on the floor and casually walking past the guard. The others followed nervously. The guard tracked them the whole way, but didn't move.

They met up with Ash around the next corner, who had been waiting. He looked hopeful, but Josh shook his head slowly.

Ash's face went blank, then he turned and ran off. Josh felt sick.

They trooped slowly back to their cells. Josh slid the door shut, then gently sat down on the bed.

Tyler opened his eyes slightly. There was new blood oozing from his nose.

Josh shook his head, and lay down next to Tyler. The boy had fallen back against the pillow, somehow seeming even thinner than before.

Josh held Tyler for a few minutes, crying softly, before Tyler suddenly sat up. Josh let out a yell, nearly falling off the bed in shock. When Tyler turned to Josh, there was a sudden, unfamiliar light in his eyes.

"Ty?" Josh asked nervously. He was confused when Tyler reached up to grip his collar and closed his eyes.

"Ty, you can’t break it." he whispered as Tyler pulled. "I've tried everything. But we'll find another way, I pro-"

His eyes went wide as the black band around Tyler's neck snapped in half.

"What the-"

He scrambled backwards in horror as he watched Tyler's neck and hands slowly turn black. When Tyler turned to him, his eyes were red.

"I did it." he said in a gravelly voice. Josh nearly passed out with shock.

"How- how did you d-do that??" he asked, frozen. Tyler swallowed. "I commanded myself." he said, the wonder obvious in his voice. "The collar must only prevent me from using my power on other people, not myself."

Josh swallowed, then glanced down at his own collar. "Can you…?" he trailed off, gesturing to his neck.

Tyler nodded, then reached out and gripped the collar. He screwed his face up, concentrating, then Josh let out a cry as the collar snapped.

It felt like his veins were filling with light, and he took a deep, grateful breath.

He met Tyler's gaze steadily, watching as an ember started smoking in that black abyss. "Let's get out of here."


	10. Escape Part 2

The guards outside the cell didn't stand a chance. Now that Tyler's collar had been removed, his power was released.

Die.

They fell to the ground.

Josh had an arm around Tyler's shoulders, helping him walk. Tyler was looking paler by the minute, weak yet determined. They reached Saffron's cell, and the girl nearly fell over in shock when she saw them.

"What happened to you, Tyler??" she asked, staring at his throat, hands and eyes. "He snapped his collar. His power was only confined to not being used on other people, not himself." Josh explained, and Saffron's mouth dropped open.

Tyler reached out and gripped her collar, ripping it in half easily. Saffron let out a gasp, her face lighting up as she felt her neck in wonderment. "Thank you," she breathed, pulling Tyler into a hug.

She pulled back after a few moments. "We have to free the others!" she exclaimed, rushing out of the cell.

Tyler eyelids were fluttering, and he drooped onto Josh's shoulders. "Come on Ty, we're nearly out of here." Josh murmured, pressing a kiss to Tyler's temples. He helped Tyler limp out of the cell, and they hurried to Kai's cell, then Dallon's cell.

Kai and Dallon both exclaimed in gratitude and shock when Tyler ripped their collars off. Kai gave Tyler a wide grin, holding up his hand and watching as it stretched out and then back in. "Thanks," he said quietly but heavily. Tyler didn't even acknowledge him.

When they reached Ash's cell, the boy was sitting on the floor and staring at the ground. He glanced up as the friends approached. "Ash, we're gonna get you out of here." Saffron said fiercely, holding up her hand. A jet of lava shot out of her hand, and the bars disintegrated.

Kai stretched his arm out and picked Ash up, lifting him over the lava puddle and out of the cell. He nodded to Tyler and Josh.

Tyler reached out with trembling hands and tugged on Ash's collar.

Nothing happened.

Tyler's breaths were raspy as he screwed up his face in concentration. Josh squeezed him tighter, murmuring, "Come on Ty, you can do it."

After a few tense minutes, the collar finally snapped in half. Ash froze as it fell to the floor, raising a trembling hand to feel his neck. His face nearly split in half with his smile, and he let out a choked laugh of joy. Blood dripped between his teeth, and Josh saw with horror that his tongue had been sliced clean off. Ash closed his eyes, squeezing them shut and concentrating. "Ash?" Saffron asked nervously.

Suddenly, Ash disappeared, and Dallon let out a cry of shock, stumbling backwards. Saffron cried, "Oh my god!" and Kai's eyes went wide.

Ash appeared a few feet away, grinning wildly. He stared at Tyler, gratitude shining in his eyes.

Tyler had remained standing during all this, but with sudden groan he slumped to the floor. Josh barely caught him.

Saffron bit her lip. "Josh, can you carry him? The rest of us can hold off the guards." she said, and Josh nodded. He scooped Tyler up, swallowing at how thin and light the boy was. Tyler's head rested on his shoulder, his warm breaths dusting across Josh's neck.

Suddenly, a group of guards burst around the corner, running at them with guns raised. Ash turned invisible instantly, Kai stretched his arms threateningly, Saffron created a ball of lava in her hands and Dallon tensed his legs in preparation to move to supersonic speed. The guards pulled their triggers, but Josh waved his hand and a thin shield of light sprang up. He winced as the shield absorbed the balls of energy, but held strong.

Once the guards had fired a few times and paused, Saffron leaped forward with a yell. Three guards melted to the floor from a jet of lava, and another two aimed their zaguns at her. Kai stretched his arm and shoved a guard, but they dodged it and shot at the boy. Kai was knocked out of the way by Dallon, who then sprinted at the guards, legs a blur, and knocked two into the wall. Ash disappeared, then a guard went down with nobody near them.

Josh crouched in the corner, keeping a shield of light up between him and Tyler, and the guards. He watched in amazement as his friends used their powers, fighting against the guards and winning. Eventually, the guards were all either lying on the ground unconscious or in smoking piles of ash courtesy of Saffron.

Josh hurried over to where his friends had gathered in a group, gushing about how wonderful it was to be able to use their powers. "I can stretch so much farther now, without my collar!" Kai exclaimed, stretching and bringing his arms back excitedly. Saffron giggled, making herself a swirling crown of lava.

"Guys, how are we going to get out? We don't even know where the door is." Josh asked worriedly, and Saffron bit her lip. Then her face lit up. "Stand back!" she said, and her friends all backed away. She screwed her face up in concentration, then thrust her hands up towards the ceiling.

Lava exploded from her hands, burning a huge hole in the roof. Dallon gave a shout, actually tripping over and falling to the ground. Josh instinctively sheltered Tyler's body with his own, wincing as he felt little shards of debris hit his back.

"Woah." Kai said. Saffron grinned. "Come on! Kai, can you lift us out?" she asked, peering up into the cloud of dust. Kai nodded, then stretched his arm and lifted Saffron into the air. She gave a little squeal, then she was placed onto the roof. Next was Dallon, then Ash, then Josh and Tyler. Kai pulled himself up last.

Just as they all reached the roof, a huge group of guards stormed into the corridor, shooting their zaguns at random. Saffron narrowed her eyes, then held out her hands and lava spewed in through the hole. The guards started shouting, unable to come any closer.

Josh glanced around to see that they were standing on a huge white building, one level, surrounded by a huge stone wall on three sides and part of the Dema wall on the other. "Where are we??" he asked, turning around slowly.

"I don't know, but we have to move or we're dead!" Kai yelped, pointing at a group of guards racing towards them. "Everyone grab each other's hands!" Dallon demanded suddenly, and they slowly did what he asked. Dallon grabbed Kai and Saffron's hands, then gritted his teeth and started running at supersonic speed.

Josh gave a shout as they flew across the roof towards the stone wall. He clung on to Tyler tightly, resisting the sharp wind that threatened to pull the boy's skinny body out of his arms.

Dallon reached the edge of the roof and leaped off, ignoring Saffron and Kai's shouts of fear. They landed safely on the ground, then continued streaking towards a patch of wall that wasn't patrolled by guards.

"Saffron, quick! Make a hole!" Dallon yelled, and Saffron thrust out her hands. Lava shot out and formed a dripping hole in the wall that Dallon sprinted across. Kai let out a yelp as their feet temporarily felt hot, but then they were outside the wall.

They collapsed on the ground in a heap, Josh nearly crushing Tyler. He glanced around and saw that the guards had stopped running after them. "We're free!" he cheered.

"Oh my god." Saffron breathed, suddenly sounding horrified. Josh glanced around, frowning, then his mouth dropped open as he stared at their surroundings.

They were-

They were outside Dema.

They were outside the wall.

"H-how??" Josh spluttered, head snapping around as he took everything in. There was a forest that Josh had only ever seen in books. Trees. Flowers. Impossible.

"The Prison must be outside Dema's wall, in its own little compound." Saffron replied, automatically. Her eyes were locked on the horizon, and tears suddenly filled them. "We're really…free." she sobbed.

Dallon opened his mouth to speak, grinning, when suddenly a bullet flashed through the air and a red rose bloomed on his chest.

Saffron screamed, rushing over to him. Josh's head snapped around wildly to see the guards now aiming real guns at them. "Move! We have to move!" he yelled, grabbing Saffron as she sobbed over Dallon's lifeless body.

"N-No-" she sobbed, but she didn't resist as Josh dragged her away, still carrying Tyler. The group staggered towards the forest, flinching as bullets randomly streaked past them. Josh didn't have time to fall apart at the feeling of grass underneath his feet.

They reached the trees, but Kai let out a shout as a bullet hit his leg. He collapsed into a bush, groaning in pain, and Saffron threw herself on him, sobbing. "Please- no-" she cried, hugging him desperately.

"He's alive, Saffron. Come on, can you carry him?" Josh asked. Saffron tried to pick him up, but she couldn't; he was too heavy, and she was too weak.

"Will the guards come after us?" Saffron asked nervously. Josh peered out of the trees, but he couldn't see any guards through the hole. "I don't think they'll want to leave Dema." he replied, and Saffron gave a sob of relief.

Josh hesitated, then said, "You take Tyler and I'll carry Kai."

"Okay."

Saffron sniffled, taking the thin boy into her arms with only a small huff. Josh easily scooped up Kai, glancing back at Ash to see if he was alright. He was just standing silently.

"Let's move." Josh said quietly, starting to move through the trees.

They were free.


End file.
